There has been developed a tractor, which is mounted on a printer to feed tractor paper.
Feeding holes are respectively formed on opposite sides in width of a tractor paper along a paper feeding direction (conveying direction). On the other hand, the tractor has a pair of belt units provided with pin belts, wherein a plurality of pins is arranged on each pin belt. The pin belts rotate in a state that the pins of the pin belts are inserted into the feeding holes on the tractor paper so as to convey the tractor paper.
In order to deal with tractor papers having different widths, the pair of belt units arranged in such a tractor is supported by a guide shaft in a movable manner so that the space between the pair of belt units may be adjusted. In such a tractor, belt units are fixed at adjusted positions after the adjustment.